


Ecstatically Oblivious Effect

by Evenseven



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, I Don't Even Know, Kink, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Spanking, Subspace, The Author Regrets Nothing, short and smuty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evenseven/pseuds/Evenseven
Summary: Viggo had never imagined bending over Sean’s knees could be this arousing.
Relationships: Sean Bean/Viggo Mortensen
Kudos: 7





	Ecstatically Oblivious Effect

**Author's Note:**

> It happened in my dream last night and I just can't _not_ write it.  
> Really, it's just smut, I have no excuse.. ;*)

Viggo had never imagined bending over Sean’s knees could be this arousing. But then, here he was, squirmed as much as possible under the firm hand pressing down his lower back, trying his best to grind his full erection on Sean’s parted thighs.

Loud smacks of flesh hitting flesh echoed inside bedroom walls. Sean’s strong arms never landed a sportive pat, but harsh blows to the upper rumps one after another. Viggo didn’t need the gentle pat anyway, all he wanted was something firm and vibrant, taking his mind away from his chaotic thoughts and tangled colors of the world, even just for a split second.

His naked backside was burning hot, so did his ears as he swallowed another moan. The sweet entanglement of pleasure and pain was so evident that it forced his breathe to pause momentarily. The Brit lifted his right hand up and slammed it down on his firm butt cheeks, sending the sting sensation all the way through his spine to the brain. It took much more than a dozen swats to actually make him feel the hurt, he had lost count, but he squirmed even harder, looking like a pathetic attempt to escape the forceful blows. Yet they both knew better than that, Viggo was not trying to evade the pain, instead he embraced it like receiving a divine gift.

Viggo realized it a long time ago that he had remarkable high tolerance to pain, but now it’s almost too much to bear, not because of his throbbing ass and the thought of having trouble sitting down comfortably, but the fact that he liked it _so fucking much_ that his cock was going to explode.

“Stop.” The first time Viggo tried to utter a proper word other than incoherent moans, it earned him another cruel smack.

“S-Sean!” The half-Dane waggled his waist, jerking his head up, “Stop it, or I won’t be able to la-last…” He hated how vulnerable he sounded right now, but the ecstatically oblivious effect of a sore butt was coming down and soon he would not be able to hold it.

“What’s that, Vig?” Coldness mingled with sarcasm in Sean’s tone, Viggo noticed that his voice was also dangerously raspy and low, “Are you saying that y’re going to come all over yaself just from getting your arse beaten, _pain slut_?”

Viggo’s cock twitched involuntarily in response to these words, “Shut up and fuck me already you bastard!”

A light chuckle accompanied by a hand laid gently on his sore backside, which Viggo wouldn’t doubt the slightly tanned skin was now reddened and swollen, and somehow he felt more exposed than when he was suffering from those tortuous slaps. Sean’s big hand caressed the round humps a few times in an almost soothing way, and Viggo nearly screamed, I don’t need that sympathy, I just need your fat cock inside me. And when drops of cooling liquid splattered onto his burning backside, he screamed for real this time. Sean’s wet fingers slid down the cleft and massaged his already twitching hole, he was so eager that his body swallowed two fingers without much protest. 

Floating in a strange headspace, his mind was hazy. The only perceptible sensations were the blissful pain and the enthusiasm of taking whatever Sean’s willing to offer. The Brit said something in that low and sexy voice, which Viggo didn’t catch, he was busy clutching his fists on the bedsheet, released his palm and grasped into it again.

The diamond pattern on the snow-white sheet is alien, I don’t remember studying so closely about the bedsheet.

A loud smack to his sit spot startled him awake from the thought, Viggo groaned as his whole body jerked up and successfully broke loose of Sean’s grip. “Fuck!” He staggered to his feet and glared back at Sean, “What’s that all about!”

“You need to focus on me, Vig.” The Brit didn’t move, and Viggo took a deep breathe. Sean’s voice drew him back to the present, to the reality.

“Just, fuck me, nice and hard,” Viggo rubbed his sweaty hands on his burning and bruised bottom for a moment, before sitting himself on Sean’s lap, legs spared as he captured those seductive thin lips with his owns, “ _please_?”

“Need you,” Sean responded to his kiss with no less eagerness, “want you so fucking bad, you make me so hard, Vig, you.”

Passionate words were better than any other encouragement, and Viggo didn’t remember being so recklessly before as he tried to lower himself on Sean’s leaking cock. The chilly slick dripping down from the cleft had already been warmed up, Sean held the hot shaft stable to squeeze inside the tight tunnel. The fullness nearly made Viggo loss his mind, if he still had any reason with him, and none of them mattered anymore.

Soon enough the American was fucking himself on his lover’s swollen shaft, gasping into midair and bracing Sean’s broad shoulders for a steady ride. When Sean’s forceful fingers seized into the flesh of his sore bottom, his world crumbled down. Sean bucked up his hips to thrust deeper inside him, finding the sweet spot that made his eyes tearing up with pleasure. Their moans blended together when his muscles clutched tighter spontaneously, evoking a soft bit on the side of his neck. Sean whispered something incomprehensible against his skin, the thrusts became harder and faster as the sound of flesh meeting flesh turning up yet again.

Viggo was flush and sweating all over, everywhere on his body burned but the euphoria was more fierce than ever. He cried out Sean’s name as he climaxed vigorously without a touch on his cock, vision blackened and head spinning. A few more thrusts later Sean followed his release, muscular arms wrapped around him and a hand eased the pressure down his back.

It doesn’t matter, he thought as they finally came down from the ecstasy and laid down on the bed together, his throbbing backside still protested against the velvet mattress so he shifted to lay on his stomach, I have Sean now and that’s all that matters.

“Fuck, y’re so bloody beau’ful, Vig, even when you’re all beaten up like this,” Sean turned to face him, the Brit had a half-contented half-evil grin that was once found in 006’s face, then a gentle hand landed on his ass, “Maybe I’d take my belt on ya next time, ya think ya can come just like that?”

_Dios_ , Viggo bit back a whimper, wiped the sweat on his forehead lazily on the soft pillow, “Only if _you_ are the one doing the evil, Beanie.”

The image of a sharp-eyed dominant Sean walking towards him with a leather wrapped around his hand almost made Viggo purr. At least they don’t have horseback riding to shoot tomorrow.


End file.
